


He winks, then runs away

by TiredIntrovert



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pining, idk ill add more tags if yall think i should, jack is a little flirt, javid - Freeform, maybe mutual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredIntrovert/pseuds/TiredIntrovert
Summary: Jack is a little flirt, and this was based off of a tumblr post.The poster on tumblr is cringe-attacks (idk if theyve changed it since they posted it)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	He winks, then runs away

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this? Also apologies in advance im not a very good writer

It was a boring class. Calculus always was, at least to Jack. At least he had a nice view. His 'view' was the boy Jack had befriended and had been pining over for months, David Jacobs. David- or Davey, as Jack liked to call him- sat a few rows ahead of Jack. The teacher droned on about something that had to do with continuous function, but Jack zoned out, admiring Daveys features. About 30 minutes later, after the class was over and school was done for the day, Jack snuck up behind Davey, and poked him, startling Davey. 

"Gah!" Davey made one of those half startled, half annoyed sounds. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" Davey turned around and faced Jack, with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Never enough, apparently." Jack replied, adding a smirk on at the end. "Anyways, where do you wanna go?"

"Uh, home? We both have homework." Davey looked at Jack with a curious look in his eyes.

"Cmon Dave! It's friday! Don't youse wanna do something other than homework for once?” Jack grabs Daveys arm, pulling him closer. “Let's go out! Have some fun!”

Davey sighs, pulling his arm out from Jacks's grasp. “Fun is for hot people, Jack.”

Jack stops, pulls Davey around to where he's facing him and says “You are hot Davey. No homo, though.” After a few moments of silence, he yells, “Sike!”, winks at him, and sprints away. 

Davey stands there for a moment, not yet processing what Jack had said. After a few moments, he realizes and starts blushing furiously.  
With Daveys face feeling hot enough to put the sun to shame, he yells, “Jack Francis Kelly!” and stands there for a few minutes, trying to calm his mind, and face, down.


End file.
